Ninfe dei Cinque Elementi
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: I can control nature, and I hold some mystical device called the nature-heart. Did I mention I'm the leader of a supernatural band of girls that can do some of the same things as me? Yeah, and I thought high school was bad.
1. Gone

**Caiti: Hello my lovelies.  
Arya: 'Sup?  
Caiti: Just workin' on you guys' story.  
Arya: Cool.  
Rush: Tell the people who's who!  
Caiti: Kk. Let me say something first. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Though sometimes I wish Alice was my sister and Emmett was my brother instead of the current ones I have. And I'd trade my dad for Carlisle any day. Or for Charlie. So... I only own the nymph-girls. You may wonder: "WTF do nymphs have to do with Twilight?" Well, you'll see.  
Cyra: Get on with the frickin' story and stop rambling.  
Caiti: Jeez... You're pretty pushy for a light-nymph.  
Cyra: -growl-**

The Nature-Nymphs  
Nymph Bella: Keeper of nature-heart; nymph of nature (all elements). In human form, she is 5'3" with brown hair and doe brown eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'5" with green hair and gray eyes.  
Nymph Arya: Nymph of fire. In human form, she is 5'2" with black hair and dark green eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'4" with flame-red hair and shocking blue eyes.  
Nymph Rush: Nymph of wind. In human form, she is 4'11" with auburn hair and black eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'1" with brown hair and ice-blue eyes.  
Nymph Raven: Nymph of darkness. In human form, she is 5'5" with black hair and blue eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'7" with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
Nymph Cyra: Nymph of light. In human form, she is 5'0" with silver-blonde hair and hazel eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'2" with red hair and green eyes.

_I am not human. I am not normal. I am not evil. I am nature. I am earth. I am fire. I am wind. I am water. I am darkness. I am light. I am weather. I am all. I am nothing. I am that which the evil lurking around us fears. I am good. I am pure, untainted peace. I am a warrior. I fight for balance, when others fight for destruction. I am the sun; the moon; the Earth; the stars. I am..._

"Bella, love, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Edward asked for the thousandth time.

I smiled, "Of course! Better than ever!"

I had been feeling very energetic since that morning. Of course, Edward was worrying and I was brushing it off as a good night's sleep. With one last kiss, he ducked out the window and was gone. I grabbed some random things out of my closet and headed to the bathroom to change. One shower later, I dressed and went downstairs to grab some breakfast. I ate a bowl of cereal and then walked outside. I drove in my old, rickety Chevy to school and parked in the spot beside Edward's Volvo. I hopped out and there he was, my own Adonis. I stumbled over to him and-of course-Alice. Alice chirruped, "Happy birthday, Bella!"

My good mood came crashing down. I hissed, "Shh!"

Alice continued, "What time are you coming over today? I have a whole-"

I interrupted, "No party!"

Energizer-Bunny-Alice growled, "Bella, this can be easy or hard for you-"

This time, Edward interrupted, "I'll bring her by after school."

I stumbled through an excuse about needing to watch the original Romeo & Juliet movie, which only deterred the plans slightly. I would be-unwillingly-visiting the Cullen house for my birthday party. Let the fun begin...

OoOoOoOoO

"You... don't... want me?"

He had been growing more distant for days. Why hadn't I expected something like that? I must have been blind, dumb, and deaf. But, even as I tried out the words together, they seemed wrong. Edward replied, his eyes still distant and his voice cold, "No."

My world crumbled. The world spun backwards. No. No. No. The word repeated in my head and I said numbly, "Oh. Well that makes... sense..."

The words spilled from my mouth, sounding like they had come through a tunnel. I sounded calm but I was screaming inside. Edward said, no longer detached, "Promise me something, though. Keep yourself safe. I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

I nodded once, helplessly. He was detached once again, "That's it. We'll never bother you again."

"Alice isn't coming back?" my numbness was gone, making my voice fragile like glass.

"No." Edward replied.

My soul, ripped into two already, tore apart once again. If "we" included Alice... I would never see any of them again. I wouldn't get laughed at by Emmett, watch Esme plan out a floor-plan for a house, get stitched up by Carlisle, go shopping with Alice, be glared at by Rosalie, or even get a chance to know Jasper. I would never see Edward again. My soul ripped into shreds, went through a shredder, and got ripped into shreds again. Edward said, seemingly unaware of my internal torment, "Goodbye, Bella."

I didn't have the strength to try and hold onto him as he kissed my forehead one last time. I didn't have the strength to run after him when he disappeared. I dropped to my knees and pushed my face into my hands. Heartbroken sobs emanated from me and rain began to fall, mixing with the tears. I lifted my head and screamed to the sky, "REALLY?"

Lightning flashed through the sky and thunder rumbled. Suddenly, my name was called, "Bella! Bella!"

Charlie! I croaked out a hoarse, "Dad!"

Thudding footfalls ran towards me and I was wrapped in my dad's warm arms. He said worriedly, "Hell, Bells! What're you doing out here? C'mon. Let's go inside."

I managed to stand and walk back to the house with Charlie. He asked once again, "What're you doing out here?"

I mumbled, "Ed-Edward took me into the woods to say goodbye. They're all gone."

A tear streaked down my cheek. I stumbled behind Charlie, who had gone completely silent, into the house. At that point, I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. Charlie called, "Bella! Where are you going?"

I said loudly, "Dad, I'm going to bed. I'm just tired."

Then I was in my bedroom. I locked the door, curled up in my rocking chair, and let the waves of pain wash over me.

_I did not resurface._

**Caiti: Okay, my lovelies! That was the first chappy! Hope you like! Don't you worry. The nymph-action will come in soon. I swear.  
Rush: I better, or I'mma blast you with a wind-storm.  
Cyra: Shut it, Rush! She'll do it when she does it, Rush.  
Raven: Ohmigod. Just post the effin' chapter, lady!  
Cyra, Rush, Arya, and Caiti: Shut up, Raven!  
Caiti: But yeah. I'll post it. R&R! Thanks to all those that'll review and thanks to all my silent readers and thanks to those that'll add my story/me to their alerts/favorites.  
Cyra, Rush, Arya, and Raven: Post the dang chapter!  
Caiti: ...**


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Caiti: I'm so excited! I just can't hide it!  
Raven: What up, author-pants?  
Caiti: Yesterday was the best day of the year!  
Arya: Why?  
Caiti: I TURNED 12!  
Cyra: Happy birthday. Now start the frickin' chappy.  
Caiti: ...**

The Nature-Nymphs  
Nymph Bella: Keeper of nature-heart; nymph of nature (all elements). In human form, she is 5'3" with brown hair and doe brown eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'5" with green hair and gray eyes.  
Nymph Arya: Nymph of fire. In human form, she is 5'2" with black hair and dark green eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'4" with flame-red hair and shocking blue eyes.  
Nymph Rush: Nymph of wind. In human form, she is 4'11" with auburn hair and black eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'1" with light brown hair and mint green eyes.  
Nymph Raven: Nymph of darkness. In human form, she is 5'5" with black hair and blue eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'7" with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
Nymph Cyra: Nymph of light. In human form, she is 5'0" with silver-blonde hair and hazel eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'2" with red hair and green eyes.

_I am not human. I am not normal. I am not evil. I am nature. I am earth. I am fire. I am wind. I am water. I am darkness. I am light. I am weather. I am all. I am nothing. I am that which the evil lurking around us fears. I am good. I am pure, untainted peace. I am a warrior. I fight for balance, when others fight for destruction. I am the sun; the moon; the Earth; the stars. I am..._

Time passes, even when it seems most impossible. It will pass. Even for me. The only reason I found will to live was my promise to _him_. My promise to take care of myself. For Charlie. For Renee. For Phil. For everyone that cared for me. Even so, I found it hard to make myself move forward as I slid from my truck cab once more. I used to enjoy school, but at that point, I thought it more of purgatory. I was broken from my musings when something small and jittery bounced into me. I let out an "oomph" noise and fell backwards onto my butt. A high voice exclaimed, "Oh! I'm sorry! Arya! Look what you made me do."

I sat up and squinted up at the girl, mumbling, "I'm OK. Who are you?"

The girl-who was probably only five feet tall or less-chirped, "I'm Rush!"

I rolled onto my feet and said, "I'm Bella."

I now noticed what Rush looked like. She was short, only coming to my shoulder, with auburn hair and deep black eyes. She had an elfin appearance and looked like another Energizer Bunny, the way she seemed to vibrate in place. Another girl tripped over, only an inch or so shorter than me. She had startling black hair and eyes a deeper green than the forest. She said, "Hey, Rush. Hey..."

I supplied my name. The girl said, "I'm Arya, Rush's sister. Sorry she bumped you."

Both girls were dressed simply but elegantly. Rush was in a tunic, leggings, and flats. Arya was in a vintage blouse, denim skirt, and flats. I said, "'S okay. I would've fallen over anyway."

Rush, the bouncy little cherub, asked, "What's your first class?"

I said, "English. You two?"

Rush squealed, "Same!"

Arya smiled, "To English we go!"

Rush grabbed my elbow, then Arya's, and towed us both off to our first class.

OoOoOoOoO

By the time lunch rolled around, I had met two other girls. Raven first, as she was in my Government class. Raven was about five-and-a-half feet tall with jet black hair and expressive blue eyes. I had met Cyra in my Spanish class (Cyra was also in Trig with me, along with Rush). She was about five feet tall with silver-blonde hair and big hazel eyes. At lunch, we all went to the same table. Everyone introduced themselves and we began chattering, quickly finding many things in common. The bell went for our next period and I was delighted to find Rush sitting at my table in Biology. She grinned that 1000-watt smile and sang, "Hi, Bella!"

I sat down and said, "Hey, Rush."

Of course, that was it for our conversation because Mr. Banner came back in from the storage closet. I didn't pay any attention to that lesson. The minute he began talking, I was zoned out.

OoOoOoOoO

It had been two weeks since I met the girls, and they were coming over after school on a Friday for a girls' movie night. I kicked Charlie out, with a simple, "Go fishing with Billy."

When he complained he had no gear, I gave it to him and took his house key away. The Bella giveth, the Bella taketh away. When the girls were there, I put on _A Nightmare On Elm Street_and we screamed as Freddy Kreuger came after the teenagers. Raven was laughing through the whole thing, though. Sometimes I worry about her. Rush declared that she wanted a movie about aliens, so I dug out Charlie's copy of _War of the Worlds_. Then, Arya asked for _Halloween_, so I put that on afterwards. We rounded it out with Cyra's request, a funny movie called _Click_. After that, we went to the more chick-y flicks. _The Notebook_, _Cold Mountain_, _Romeo and Juliet_... After those, we headed up to the bedroom, donned our nighties, and turned some music on my MP3 dock. Evanescence and Paramore took up most of my songs. Until about midnight, we were listening to music and chatting about random things. Why we stopped was a bright flash of light outside. Cyra asked, "What was that?"

Raven said, "Well, let's go check it out!"

Each of us pulled on our clothes and we ran outside, taking care not to wake Charlie. We followed the path into the woods and began to get closer to the silver-blue glow shining through the trees. Finally, we entered a glade with a small depression in the center, with a bowling-ball-sized glowing orb in the center. Arya helped everyone down into the crater and then lept down herself. She murmured, "What do you think it is?"

Rush said, her eyes wide in wonder, "It's a star. A fallen star!"

I crept forward and place my hands on the rock. It pulsed under my fingertips, like a gentle heartbeat. Warmth traveled up my arms and I suddenly couldn't move. Arya yelled, "She's stuck! Pull her back!"

Several pairs of hands grabbed me and tried to pull me back. Rush cried out, "I can't move!"

Vines spilled from my fingertips and I stumbled backwards. Cyra cried, "What's happening?"

I was unable to answer, as vines curled around me in a cocoon that forced me into the fetal position. I felt fire run through my veins, then ice. Fire then ice. Fire then ice. The vines loosened their grip and I pulled loose from the cocoon. I stood, but the vines weren't done. They swirled around me and power replaced the fire and ice in my veins. A sigh slipped from my lips, forming a word I hadn't even meant to say, "Earth."

The liannas retracted and I crumpled to the forest floor. I looked up to see the others fall to the earth within seconds of each other. I finally managed to stand. Rush clambered to her feet next, then Raven, then Arya, then Cyra. I asked shakily, "What the hell?"

Arya mumbled, "I'm not sure if I _want_ to know."

I stumbled over to the edge of the crater and clambered over the edge. The others came up as well. With one final look at each other, we went back to the house. Little did any of us know that our lives were about to change.

**Caiti: Yay, yay, yay. It's done!  
Rush: Lovely, a cliff-hanger.  
Arya: Whatever.  
Bella: Post the chapter, Caiti. Then do the next one with nymph-action.  
Caiti: Can do, muchacha.  
Bella: ...  
Caiti: On with the story!**


	3. Amazing

**Caiti: I do not own Twilight. I only own my OCs. :)  
Bella: Didn't you have something you wanted to say to the people?  
Caiti: OH YEAH! Can everyone pretty please go to my profile, check out my forums, click the one with the name of this story, and read the first topic? PRETTY PLEASE?  
Raven: They get it, Cati. On with the story.  
Caiti: (mumbles) It's Caiti, dipwad.  
Raven: I know you're a dipwad, but what am I?  
Caiti: I can kill you off, ya know?  
Raven: SORRY!**

The Nature-Nymphs  
Nymph Bella: Keeper of nature-heart; nymph of nature (all elements). In human form, she is 5'3" with brown hair and doe brown eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'5" with green hair and gray eyes.  
Nymph Arya: Nymph of fire. In human form, she is 5'2" with black hair and dark green eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'4" with flame-red hair and shocking blue eyes.  
Nymph Rush: Nymph of wind. In human form, she is 4'11" with auburn hair and black eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'1" with light brown hair and mint green eyes.  
Nymph Raven: Nymph of darkness. In human form, she is 5'5" with black hair and blue eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'7" with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
Nymph Cyra: Nymph of light. In human form, she is 5'0" with silver-blonde hair and hazel eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'2" with red hair and green eyes.

_I am not human. I am not normal. I am not evil. I am nature. I am earth. I am fire. I am wind. I am water. I am darkness. I am light. I am weather. I am all. I am nothing. I am that which the evil lurking around us fears. I am good. I am pure, untainted peace. I am a warrior. I fight for balance, when others fight for destruction. I am the sun; the moon; the Earth; the stars. I am..._

When morning came, all of us went downstairs for some breakfast. None of us really knew what to make of what happened the day before. Talk over breakfast was normal, until one of the candles on the table suddenly flared up and a ball of fire zipped towards Arya. She screamed and ducked, causing it to fizzle out mid-air. "WHAT THE HELL?" Arya screeched.

Raven stepped halfway into a shadow to get to Arya and that side of her just wasn't visible. I yelped and jumped backwards, sending myself toppling into a plant sitting near the counter. Things had gotten weird enough, but then one of the branches reached out and curled around my wrist. A slender cut along there faded away as a thin, sticky liquid seeped out of the branch. I gasped, "Wicked."

Cyra's usual halo of spunk became an actual silver halo of light radiating around her. Rush began bouncing up and down, each time hanging in the air about a half-second before slowly drifting back down. I stood and said, "This is weird."

Arya yelled, "Ya think?"

Her cool was slipping, that much I could see. Red sparks swirled around her feet in an opaque cloud. I murmured, "Calm down, Arya."

She screamed, "I don't wanna calm down! I wanna know what the hell is going on!"

Arya never got like that. She was cool, calm, and collected most times. The sparks traveled up her legs and she yelped, "Fire!"

That seemed to just end it all. Red flames shot out of the cloud, wrapped around her, and then disappeared. Standing tall and proud in her place was a young woman with flame-red hair and shocking blue eyes. The girl said, "Ohmigod. Ohmigod. Don't stand there and stare. Tell me what's going on!"

I took a careful step forward and asked, "Arya?"

Rush said, "Oh my god. My sister is hot! Literally!"

Arya (I think) grinned, "Rush, you don't say that enough!"

Raven said, "Ummm... I think we should go outside. This place is _really_ flammable."

Everyone looked at each other and our whole party trooped outside. Little did we know, it was Rush's turn. Air spiraled around her, making a type of tornado around her. Rush shrieked, "PUT ME DOWN! HELP! STUPID WIND!"

She was sucked into the air as easily as a leaf. She turned into a cloud for a moment and drifted back down. When she landed, I was once again astounded. Light brown hair and minty green eyes replaced her regular features, though she still had the same elfin appearance and spunky attitude. Rush took one look at herself and lept six inches in the air. She didn't land, though. She hung in the air for a moment and then dropped to the ground with a light thump. A moment later, she cried, "Awesome!"

I looked at her like she was crazy. Rush explained, "I didn't wanna be left out!"

Cue eye-roll from EVERYONE but Rush. I said, "I think I've got an idea as to why this is happening. Arya yelled 'fire' and then she burst into flames. Rush yelled 'wind' and she started flying. What if... What if each of us has this word and when we yell it, we turn into-well-whatever Arya and Rush became."

Within minutes, we figured our words and began yelling them. Cyra was first, "Light!"

There was a flash of light and her features became different; they were more elfin and she had light red hair and striking green eyes. Raven yelled, "Darkness!"

Her black hair faded to a straw-blonde and her blue eyes darkened to blacker than pitch. A cocky smirk replaced her placid smile. Then, I yelled, "Nature!"

The experience of changing was unlike anything I will ever experience. Warmth, tingling, strength... and something else I can't describe. Like I had energy, strength, and everything else good all at once flowing through me. When it was through, I knew at once I was taller. I could tell from the hair blowing around me that my hair was a forest green. I murmured as it finished, "Damn."

We stood in a circle in my backyard and Rush said, "Now what?"

I sighed, "I think we should try to see if we have any powers."

Rush lept up into the air, flapping her arms like a bird and making a goofy face. She hung in the air, even after she stopped flapping her arms. Rush yelled, "Cool! I can fly!"

To punctuate that, she soared into the air about six more inches and then dropped to the ground. I grinned and Arya closed her eyes. Her hair swirled chaotically around her face and Arya's arms came up from their stiff places at her sides. Sparks drifted around her and a flame burst to life in each of her palms. Five seconds later, she went back to normal, smiling. Cyra breathed deeply and a golden halo surrounded her. It grew brighter and brighter and, finally, each of us had to look away because of the brightness. I swear, it was brighter than the sun. She eventually went out and Raven was next. Raven screwed up her face and shadows fell over the backyard. It was like stepping from mid-day to the darkest midnight. Raven finally stopped and the late morning sun was back. Then, it was my turn. I sucked in a breath and concentrated as hard as I could. I felt my entire frame tremble with power. I'm not sure how to explain it, but it felt like the trembling went through the soles of my feet and started pushing the earth up. I felt it swirl around me and grass tickled its way up my legs. I let everything drop and the backyard suddenly looked a little more worn than when we had come in. Rush whooped and said, "This is AMAZING! I always knew I was special!"

"Yeah, special ed." mumbled Arya.

I gave Arya a high-five. Rush scowled at us and everyone but her burst out laughing. After that fit of laughter, we started testing our powers again. None of us knew that it was the beginning of something more amazing than anyone could ever fathom.

**Caiti: Yay, yay, yay! It's done!  
Rush: Cool. What up with the pen-name change?  
Caiti: I like "The Writer Child" better than "CaitlinBW".  
Arya: Ohhhhh. We see.  
Caiti: Yep.**

Hope y'all liked it!  
~TWC~


	4. Battle Cry

**Caiti: I do not own Twilight. I do not own Twilight. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
Rush: And you repeated it why?  
Caiti: -shrugs- Some people in this world have VERY hard heads. I wanted to get it through to them.  
Rush: Ahhhh... I see.  
Caiti: Yep. Enjoy the chapter!**

The Nature-Nymphs  
Nymph Bella: Keeper of nature-heart; nymph of nature (all elements). In human form, she is 5'3" with brown hair and doe brown eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'5" with green hair and gray eyes.  
Nymph Arya: Nymph of fire. In human form, she is 5'2" with black hair and dark green eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'4" with flame-red hair and shocking blue eyes.  
Nymph Rush: Nymph of wind. In human form, she is 4'11" with auburn hair and black eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'1" with light brown hair and mint green eyes.  
Nymph Raven: Nymph of darkness. In human form, she is 5'5" with black hair and blue eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'7" with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
Nymph Cyra: Nymph of light. In human form, she is 5'0" with silver-blonde hair and hazel eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'2" with red hair and green eyes.

_I am not human. I am not normal. I am not evil. I am nature. I am earth. I am fire. I am wind. I am water. I am darkness. I am light. I am weather. I am all. I am nothing. I am that which the evil lurking around us fears. I am good. I am pure, untainted peace. I am a warrior. I fight for balance, when others fight for destruction. I am the sun; the moon; the Earth; the stars. I am..._

A few months after we discovered what we were (which happened to be the Greek myth of nymphs), we each gained a slight understanding of our powers. We each had control over a certain element. Arya's was fire, Rush's was wind or air, Raven's was darkness, and Cyra's was light. Mine was the strangest; nature. I could control plants, earth, speak to animals, and all sorts of things like that. We began to master our powers, so we began to go out to more places other than school. Cyra and Rush managed to drag us to the mall and we were walking around when I spotted something strange. She was walking straight at us, malice fresh in her eyes. She stopped in front of us and I realized how she looked. She was petite, with flawless ivory skin, black hair, and dark eyes. She spoke, and the voice that came was a young woman's with a demonic echo, "Never will you defeat they that approach. A month is all you have. Prepare. The demons come. By foot, by tree, by wing. They come."

I said, "Who is coming?"

She granted me a cold look and vanished into thin air, leaving the smell of a dank cave. Raven said, "That was one gothic chick."

Cyra said, "Didn't you hear her? There's a fight approaching in a month. But with who?"

Arya mimicked the girl's voice, "_Demons come_. Bah! What a load of bull!"

Rush sighed, "I think we should heed the warning. Let's go back, train, and get ready. If something _is_ happening, we'll want to be ready. I'd say we have three weeks, we'll find somewhere to camp away from town, and stay for about a week. We could tell our parents we're going down to LA. They'd all say yes."

Arya glared at her sister, then broke, "You're telling mom and dad, Rush!"

I said grimly, "It's settled, then. We'll go to our place, train, and be ready. I think I have a place for our little expedition."

And so ended our normal period. Back to being freaks again.

OoOoOoOoO

Three weeks had passed and we were camping out in the baseball clearing that the Cullens had taken me to so long ago. I was on watch when I got a sense something was coming from the East. I woke the others and we stood together, waiting. They came silently. The first line of three were made up of dryads, or tree-women. The next line, this time of four, were made up of girls that looked like demons. One looked to be twelve with demonic red eyes and straw-colored hair. Another was tall with ivory skin and black hair. One seemed to have every part of her a shade of muddy brown. The final seemed to have everything purplish and wilty. The third line consisted of a single woman. She had long black hair and was dressed in gothic clothes. I assessed that she was the leader. My analytical mind processed that they'd protect her at any cost. If the others could keep the fighters occupied and I could take out the woman, then they'd break formation and be easy to pick off one by one. The woman spoke in a high, ringing voice, "Let it begin, friends!"

The dryads surged forward, screeching in chirping voices that I couldn't understand. Arya was quick to take care of the first, blasting her with fire until not a leaf remained. An anguished cry came from one and I used my powers. Her own tree was turned against her and the woman was quickly defeated. The third dryad backed up, now as a human, to stand with the demonic girls.

They ran forward, the girls bolted to meet them, and I dodged attacks to go at the leader. She expected me and one moment, I was running, and the next, I was being flung into a tree. I lessened my impact by having the tree's limbs knot behind me. I grabbed them and pulled myself up. The woman said, like I interested her more than anything, "Ah, a nature nymph. It'll be such a shame to destroy you."

I let myself down from the tree and lunged at her again. I feinted left twice and came in from the right. She flipped me and the breath was driven from me at the impact. A high scream came from the battle behind us. Our loss, or theirs? By the flames in the woman's eyes, it was their loss. I took the split second of her torment to fling myself at her. I landed on top her and drove _her_ to the ground. She flailed under me, hands stinging at my exposed skin like whips, and got her hands around my neck. I lost concentration and she rolled me over onto my back, slowly crushing the life from me. Spots danced in front of my eyes and she was ripped off of me. She let out a high keening as she crashed through the underbrush. A cold hand grabbed my wrist and I was pulled into a sitting position. I blinked twice, inhaled, and realized I hadn't been saved by one of the girls. Seven people surrounded me, each looking worried for me.

The Cullens!

I rolled onto my feet, forced a tight smile, and lept after the woman. Call me nuts, but I wanted to be the one to end it. Her eyes were unfocused with rage and a high-pitched shriek burst from her chest. I took advantage of her rage and used my gift. Tree roots disentangled themselves from the earth and crushed themselves around her feet and ankles. Flames raged in her black eyes and two more of the demon blondies sprung out of nowhere. Oookayyy... So goth girl was more powerful than I thought. Then, the demon blondies multipled. There were six. I knew only one way to stop them. I curled in on myself and willed the small device from me. Without my consent, my muscles pushed me out as stiff as a board.

A small green teardrop, no larger than an inch long, floated in front of me. I dropped to the ground and caught the jade pendant as it tumbled through the air. Silver traced along it, forming delicate swirls. Heat pulsed up my arm as I caught it. The woman hissed, as did the demon blondies. The woman cried, "Destroy it! That thing will destroy us all!"

I smiled gently and the device began to glow and lift from my hand. The green glow became brighter and then it was like an explosion. I was flung backwards into brush, and I heard high, keening shrieks that cut off suddenly. A demonic wail sounded and cut off nearly instantly. The light was almost painful, there was so much power going with it. Then, it all stopped. Everything. I felt a slight _thwip_ as it re-entered me. The last thing I saw was the trees overhead and the last thing I heard were multiple yells at once.

_"BELLA!"_

**Caiti: That's it! I'm done with this one!  
Rush: THE STORY? NO WAY!  
Arya: Chillax, Rush. She means the chapter.  
Caiti: Yep! mumble-rush-mumble-mumble-idiot-mumble-mumble  
Raven: Rush, shut up. Arya, I agree with you. Author-pants: POST THE CHAPTER!  
Caiti: o.O ...**


	5. Forgiveness

**Caiti: This story is winding down. -sigh-  
Raven: Awww... Why?  
Caiti: Coz I'm running out of things to do. I've done the battle I wanted, and I knew that would be one of the last. Maybe I'll do a sequel.  
Arya: -sigh- On with the chapter.  
Caiti: Sorry. I don't own Twilight. Just the plot, the girls, and my laptop.**

The Nature-Nymphs  
Nymph Bella: Keeper of nature-heart; nymph of nature (all elements). In human form, she is 5'3" with brown hair and doe brown eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'5" with green hair and gray eyes.  
Nymph Arya: Nymph of fire. In human form, she is 5'2" with black hair and dark green eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'4" with flame-red hair and shocking blue eyes.  
Nymph Rush: Nymph of wind. In human form, she is 4'11" with auburn hair and black eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'1" with light brown hair and mint green eyes.  
Nymph Raven: Nymph of darkness. In human form, she is 5'5" with black hair and blue eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'7" with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
Nymph Cyra: Nymph of light. In human form, she is 5'0" with silver-blonde hair and hazel eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'2" with red hair and green eyes.

_I am not human. I am not normal. I am not evil. I am nature. I am earth. I am fire. I am wind. I am water. I am darkness. I am light. I am weather. I am all. I am nothing. I am that which the evil lurking around us fears. I am good. I am pure, untainted peace. I am a warrior. I fight for balance, when others fight for destruction. I am the sun; the moon; the Earth; the stars. I am..._

**? POV (Mystery person POV! If you can guess who it is, then review and I'll give you a shout-out in the next chappy! Hint: she was in the battle scene last chapter.)**

"It is done." I murmured to my master. "She has been slain."

His gravelly voice said, "Child, she is not as dead as you realize. Our minions have not destroyed her. They are too powerful together."

My eyes blazed as I looked at Him. I said, "This is impossible! The power from that device nearly killed all of us. It was unleashed from her soul and her device, so it must've drained her so much that she died. I saw her fall, sire."

He spoke, "The Guardian has been meddling. She appearred when the child fell and used her own power to heal the girl. The Keeper has not been slain. You failed me."

His voice grew hard and cold at the end. I stammered, "I- I-"

Sighing, He said, "I suppose that we'll have to find another way to destroy the Guardian. You are of no use to me now, child."

The guards advanced on me, and I shrieked for Him to burn in hell as one of the dark men drove a knife into my heart. My cry cut off as the sweetness of death overcame me.

**B. POV**

I knew it was a long time before I resurfaced from my unconsciousness for the first time. There were murmurings from somewhere, but I couldn't pick out many words. "Bella... waking... didn't know... water... Guardian..."

That's about all I got. I faded in and out of unconsciousness several times, but finally managed to break free. I managed to drag my eyelids back and was met with sight of _him_. Edward was sitting beside me with my hand clasped in his, head bowed 'til his forehead touched my hand, completely motionless. No one else was around. I supposed they were giving us privacy. I said, voice slightly raspy, "How long've I been out?"

That velvety voice replied, "A day and a half. We were worried."

'_We_'. Why would the Cullens be worried about me? They left, end of story. I sat upright, fighting a wave of vertigo.

"Careful." Edward cautioned as I swayed slightly.

I took a deep breath and heaved myself off the couch. I almost immediately crumpled, and two hands caught me just an inch or two from the floor. I breathed, my heart pounding from my close proximity to Edward, "Thanks..."

Edward suddenly looked a bit wary. He started talking, so quickly I could barely keep up with him, "I'm sorry, Bella. I know that it's not much, but that's the best way I can put it. I chose to leave you not because I don't want you, but because I want you safe. But I suppose that didn't work very well. Bella, I love you more than anything. I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

I blinked once and smiled. Carefully, so I wouldn't fall again, I wrapped my arms around Edward and rested my head against his chest. I murmured, "Of course. You seem to underestimate my love for you."

He kissed the top of my head and we stayed like that, in our own perfect world, until we were interrupted.

Cyra's high voice came from the front door, which had swung open, "Bella, you're awake! Come here. Someone wants to meet you."

Then, she disappeared. I took Edward's hand and walked out the door with him in tow.

**Caiti: There's a surprise in the next chappy! I think there'll be either one or three more.  
Cyra: -wipes sweat from forehead- Phew! It's not completely over. Who's outside, anyway?  
Caiti: Well, it's—WAIT A MINUTE!  
Rush: -snickers- Ha.  
Caiti: GRRRRRRRRR...**


	6. The Guardian

**Caiti: Hola. Que pasa?  
Rush: Nada. Now, why are you speaking in Spanish. Uhm... En Espanol?  
Arya: Coz I bet her 5 bucks she wouldn't do it. -pulls out worn bill and hands to author-  
Caiti: Thank you.  
Bella: On with the chappy!  
Caiti: -mumbling- That's **_**my**_** line.**

The Nature-Nymphs  
Nymph Bella: Keeper of nature-heart; nymph of nature (all elements). In human form, she is 5'3" with brown hair and doe brown eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'5" with green hair and gray eyes.  
Nymph Arya: Nymph of fire. In human form, she is 5'2" with black hair and dark green eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'4" with flame-red hair and shocking blue eyes.  
Nymph Rush: Nymph of wind. In human form, she is 4'11" with auburn hair and black eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'1" with light brown hair and mint green eyes.  
Nymph Raven: Nymph of darkness. In human form, she is 5'5" with black hair and blue eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'7" with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
Nymph Cyra: Nymph of light. In human form, she is 5'0" with silver-blonde hair and hazel eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'2" with red hair and green eyes.

_I am not human. I am not normal. I am not evil. I am nature. I am earth. I am fire. I am wind. I am water. I am darkness. I am light. I am weather. I am all. I am nothing. I am that which the evil lurking around us fears. I am good. I am pure, untainted peace. I am a warrior. I fight for balance, when others fight for destruction. I am the sun; the moon; the Earth; the stars. I am..._

**B POV**

When we stepped outside, I was met with the sight of my six family members, my four best friends, and a strange woman with long, blonde hair. She turned, revealing a startlingly young face with wise blue eyes. She said in her lovely, sighing voice, "Ah, the child has arrived. Do you know who I am, young one?"

I racked my brain as those oceanic eyes bored into me. Oceanic... Water-nymph! I said, "You're Star, the last water-nymph."

A beautiful, sad smile lit up her features. Quietly, she replied, "Yes, child, I am. And you are the Keeper. You have done well, all of you."

On the last sentence, she had made her voice louder so the other girls were included. "I am proud of you." She said. "You defeated one of the Dark One's servants."

Raven asked, confused, "The Dark One? Who's that?"

Star's eyes turned to her, "The one your powers decend from, young warrior. I have been alive many eons, and fought the Dark One hundreds of millions of times. Thrice, He nearly destroyed me. Twice, I nearly destroyed Him. This has struck a great blow to the Dark One and his servants. I have been healing for a century, waiting for the time that the predictions of the Ancients would come to life."

"Ancients?" this time, it was Arya asking.

Star said, "They are the eldest of our race, beside me. They are my brothers. Moon, Earth, and Sun are their names. They have uncannily accurate predictions about our future. Even more so than yours, young Alice."

She had turned to the pixie-like vampire. Star continued back to us, "They are greatful, and have allowed me to meet my champions and to take back this burden that they bestowed on you. You won't need to fight anymore, girls. You will get something in return."

She placed her hand gently on Arya's forehead, murmured something, and moved to Rush. The process was repeated until she got to me. Star placed a hand on my forehead, murmured something, and I felt a shimmer run through me. When she stepped away, I knew I was no longer the strong, confident woman I had been. I was happy, though. Ecstatic, even. Star had the nature-heart pendant in her hand. She smiled at me, closed her hand, then opened it. In her hand now rested a beautiful moonstone necklace. I gently took it and fastened it around my neck. The smooth stone rested delicately in the hollow of my throat. I smiled and murmured, "Thank you, Star."

Her smooth voice said, "The stone is simple, but beautiful. It is mysterious, yet predictable. It represents you, Isabella. Wear it with pride."

She moved over to Cyra and presented her with a butterfly necklace made from a strange stone that seemed to be made from every color. I couldn't hear their conversation. The others were quickly given their necklaces and the woman stepped back. At the exact same time, all of us kneeled to her. Then, Star said, "No, children. Rise. It is I who should bow to you. But I must be off. You have _all_ shown great bravery this past battle. I wish you well and may the Ancients see you good fortune."

Then, she smiled and vanished. Everyone embraced their mate, in the Cullens, and I locked my arms around Edward. Each of us were silent, not wanting to disturb the peaceful and loving air that my friends, the Cullens, and Star had created. We eventually went back into the house. Well, the Cullens and I did. The girls each went back to their respective houses. I hugged everyone goodnight and Edward took me home. Luckily, Charlie wasn't there so he wasn't freaked out by the fact I just appeared, slung over Edward's back. I headed inside, him trailing behind me, and we went up to my room. Just like any night before he left, I changed into my ratty sweats and curled up beside him on my bed. And, just like any night, he hummed me to sleep.

**Caiti: Phew! That chappy's done and over. Just one or two more.  
Arya: Awww... We're not nymphs anymore.  
Rush: -sigh- And I was just getting good.  
Bella: *SQUEE!* Thank you **_**soooo**_** much! You got Edward back! -hugs author-  
Caiti: Are you turning into Alice?  
Alice: Someone call my name?  
Caiti: R&R (read and review!).  
~TWC~**


	7. Prologue

**Caiti: Okay, so there has been some question as to why I put Edward with Bella. Well... READ THE FLIPPED OUT BOOK! I will quote Bella's thoughts on Wuthering Heights. "Their love is their only redeeming quality." Even though they're polar opposites, Bella was made for Edward and vice-versa. So, I made it like I like it. There are cannon couples ('cept for Jake, cause there's no Nessie in this here story). Jake will get paired up, though. It's my story. I can do whatever the heck I like.  
Arya: On with the story!**

The Nature-Nymphs  
Nymph Bella: Keeper of nature-heart; nymph of nature (all elements). In human form, she is 5'3" with brown hair and doe brown eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'5" with green hair and gray eyes.  
Nymph Arya: Nymph of fire. In human form, she is 5'2" with black hair and dark green eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'4" with flame-red hair and shocking blue eyes.  
Nymph Rush: Nymph of wind. In human form, she is 4'11" with auburn hair and black eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'1" with light brown hair and mint green eyes.  
Nymph Raven: Nymph of darkness. In human form, she is 5'5" with black hair and blue eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'7" with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
Nymph Cyra: Nymph of light. In human form, she is 5'0" with silver-blonde hair and hazel eyes. As a nymph, she is 5'2" with red hair and green eyes.

_I am not human. I am not normal. I am not evil. I am nature. I am earth. I am fire. I am wind. I am water. I am darkness. I am light. I am weather. I am all. I am nothing. I am that which the evil lurking around us fears. I am good. I am pure, untainted peace. I am a warrior. I fight for balance, when others fight for destruction. I am the sun; the moon; the Earth; the stars. I am..._

**PROLOGUE**

_To this day, I still think back on the days when I was wild and free. But these days, I'm back to normal. No more going and saving the world for me! But, I'm glad. I gave all that up for my amazing husband and my loving family. I still keep in contact with the girls. Jacob, my best guy-friend, imprinted on Arya and they're expecting a baby. Cyra's still single, and is working as an architect in New Mexico. Rush is dating a boy named Tyler Bryant and she's an amateur artist living in Chapel Hill, North Carolina. Raven is currently getting her degree in oncology, and single. So that's it. I'm happy, they're happy, we're all happy. I wish you all a long, happy, and loving life.  
Love Forever,  
Isabella Marie Cullen_

**Caiti: It's over. *sob*  
Arya: OOH! Jakey es muy caliente!  
Raven: Yay.  
Cyra: *looks up from building floor-plan* Wow.  
Rush: *hugs everyone* I'm soooo happy!  
Bella: *sighs* I'll miss you guys. But I'm sorta glad it's over. I finally get my ending with Edward (see rant from author above).  
Caiti: Thank you to all my loyal readers. I love all of you so much, just for reading. I don't care if you reviewed, did alerts, faved this story, or just read! Thank you so much. I'm glad my muses' drabble was good, to all of you that read. Thanks to my faithful Beta (though she's not currently working on this story, but on **_**Starlight**_**), Helluo Librorum. Thanks to SeddieShortBus (my faithful reviewer/FanFic buddy/random person I talk to). Sorry RomFicGurl, but it's my story. If you don't like Edward/Bella, don't read my stuff :) . Limegreenpandagirl (an anonymous reviewer), I hope that you enjoyed Star's little appearance. Thank you snoopykid (my first reviewer). And to khatastrophe, I hope that was a good wow, and thanks. TO EVERYONE I HAVEN'T MENTIONED: THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! Sooo... It's over. Be sure to check out my other stories!  
~TWC~**


End file.
